


Фрагменты. Ещё в копилку

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Selkies, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Продолжение цикла "Фрагменты. Осколки. Мозаика".
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173497
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Фрагменты. Ещё в копилку

4.

Так вот, насчёт жилетки. Особенно в сочетании с белой рубашкой. Белая рубашка, чёрная жилетка.

Это нечто вроде шкуры, тоже делает из Дэнни фантастическое существо. Фантастически сексуальное. Буквально — воплощенный секс. Широкие плечи, тонкая талия, задница. Что ещё нужно Стиву для полного счастья?

— Рыба?! — восклицает Дэнни. — Господи, Стивен. Нельзя разворовывать рыбацкие сети. Ты же знаешь этих рыбаков. Они однажды за твои фокусы продырявят твою жирную лоснящуюся шкуру, а тебя пустят на сосиски!

— Не так уж много я у них и взял, — скромно потупившись, отвечает Стив. Было бы из-за чего шумиху поднимать. Откуда в таком маленьком человеке столько крику и ярости на ровном месте? — Любой другой на моем месте сожрал бы больше. Не моя вина, что они так небрежны и ленивы, что оставляют рыбу вот просто так, на пирсе.

Дэнни выкрикивает нечто совершенно неразборчивое, но явно непристойное, и скрывается в доме.

А Стив намерен снова запрыгнуть в шкуру и пару часиков позагорать. Для шерсти полезно. А Дэнни за это время как раз остынет.

К вечеру можно будет по пиву и…

Самый дурной знак — это когда Дэнни утверждает, что все его жилетки в прачечной. Разом и надолго. Такое и случалось-то всего пару раз, когда Стив прыгал с крыши. Стив дёргает ухом, когда слышит звук заводящегося мотора. О нет. 

Дэнни, похоже, всё же отправился в прачечную. 

5.

Дорис в очередной раз скрылась из жизни Дэнни (и Стива, разумеется). Но оставила Дэнни много радостных минут комментирования детских фотографий одного конкретного морского котика. А Стив вроде бы даже обрадовался, что Дорис опять исчезла по своим сверхтаинственным шпионским делам. Дэнни теперь мог к тому же осуждать его черствость. Таким образом, жизнь на проклятом острове была прекрасна.

Ровно до момента, когда эта скотина начала вести себя странно.

Эта скотина, надо сказать, вела себя странно весьма артистически и со спецэффектами. Например, он пошёл какими-то бурыми пятнами и проплешинами (в тюленьем облике, разумеется), а в человечьем сделался мерзким и капризным скотом. Хуже Рэйчел в разгар ПМС.

— Да ты озверел, — возмутился Дэнни, получив решительный отказ на предложение порезвиться в постели на том основании, что сегодня с утра (то есть двенадцать часов назад) Дэнни оскорбил Стива. Взглядом. Не так посмотрел. Недостаточно нежно и с уважением, видимо. И Стив затаил недоброе. На целых двенадцать часов, чтобы в самый главный момент вот так вот обломать.

Стив оскорбился ещё больше.

В общем, со Стивом что-то делалось. О чём он, надо сказать, упорно молчал, блядский котик.

Оставался только один способ: секретная почта. Когда Дэнни думает про эту секретную почту, ему хочется показать кавычки пальцами, как это делает Грэйс. Потому что вся секретность этой почты служит одной цели: беспрепятственному обмену компроматом. 

Поэтому Дэнни воровато огляделся и быстро, пока Стив не видит, весь погрязший в обиде и раздражении, принимает душ, напечатал: “Стив сучится второй день и весь какой-то пятнистый. Сегодня я не так на него посмотрел, поэтому ночь проведу на диване. Есть идеи? Очень надеюсь, что это не чума.” 

Письмо ушло на почтовый адрес “котомать_под_прикрытием_собака_гмайл_точка_ком” раньше, чем этот засранец завершил свой знаменитый трехминутный приём душа. Дэнни закрыл почту и принял злобный, пассивно-агрессивный вид. 

Но жопа у Стива по-прежнему что надо под этим полотенчиком. 

6\. 

...Дэнни нашёл Стива отдыхающим на пляже, и выглядело это слегка сюрреалистически: здоровенный морской котик нежится под тропическим солнцем на фоне всех этих пальм. Надо сказать, что сегодня Стив не лоснился. Отнюдь. Дэнни бы даже встревожился, пожалуй.

Мех его был сегодня по-прежнему ободранным, в каких-то проплешинах, будто Стив спал в платяном шкафу в компании моли. Пятна неровного окраса тоже никуда не делись. В общем, тот ещё видок. Дэнни бы и вправду предложил Стиву обратиться к врачу... Ну, ветеринару. К счастью, через сутки пришло письмо от Дорис. Весьма лаконичное.

"Это линька. Приятных выходных.

Щётка для вычесывания шерсти и крем после солнечных ожогов будут твоими друзьями. Если он со злости тебя искусает, замажешь любым антисептиком. 

Люблю-целую.

P.S. Тебе ничего не обломится."

И прикрепленный файл. Фото, разумеется. Морской котик самого скверного невычесанного вида, к тому же адски злой. Но милый. Господи. Ми-ми-милый. И злой. Дэнни заехал в зоомагазин по дороге домой. Купил щётку и собачье резиновое кольцо для стачивания зубов. Или как его там. В общем, хочет кусаться — пусть кусает кольцо, а не руку Дэнни. Сволочь плешивая. 

Дэнни злорадно хмыкнул.

***

Всё-таки щётка — вот то орудие непреодолимой силы против любого морского котика. Хорошо, что всякие мерзавцы не в курсе.

Щётка действует безотказно. Толстый котик закатывает мелкие глупые глазки, хрипит и фыркает, пускает слюни и вообще — бери тепленьким.

Зря Дорис про "ничего не обломится". Да тут же всё, готовенький почти.

— Слушай, может... Того? В спальню? Только шкуру с собой не бери.

Котик фыркнул, слюняво хрюкнул и пребольно цапнул Дэнни за пальцы!

— Сука!

Котик насмешливо чихнул и навалился на ноги Дэни всем своим складчатым телом. Никакой кровати, ясно. Дорис, мать её! 

7.

Передачи о природе весьма познавательны, кстати.

Про пингвинов передачу ему подсунула Грэйс, но просмотр пришлось быстро и резко прервать, когда бесстыдный и мерзкий натуралист принялся исследовать (на камеру!) половую жизнь пингвинов. Весьма разнообразную и полную всяких незапланированных контактов, поощрительных потрахушек и — о, боже!.. Морские котики!

— Грэйс, закрой глаза! И уши!

А потом вспомнил про пульт. Уф. Он предотвратил кризис. Ну, наверно. 

Но крепко задумался.

***

В общем, Дэнни детектив. Если Стив — это такая машина для убийств (и иногда — даже без иронии). Две извилины, патриотизм, взрывы и способность разорвать обидчика Грэйс голыми руками (тут Дэнни солидарен).

Но... пингвины?!

В общем, Дэнни чем дальше, тем больше волнуется.

И вот после прекрасного, яркого, сочного минета, когда Стив весь такой расслабленный и буквально — доступный — Дэнни не выдерживает (он даже жилетку надел, но потом, конечно, пришлось снять). 

Дэнни собирается с духом и наконец задает свой вопрос. Настолько тактично, насколько это возможно в случае с Дэнни и Стивом, разумеется. Потому что — две извилины и тяга к взрывам. Неумение понимать намеки пролегает где-то рядом с неандертальским геном, ведь так? Короче, Дэнни набирает в легкие побольше воздуха. Потому что, ну.

Стив к тому же пристегнут наручниками к изголовью кровати. Дэнни отодвинулся от его ног на всякий случай. Подальше отодвинулся.

— Слушай… не обижайся. Но… не знаю, как спросить. Я тут кое-что услыхал. А потом еще дополнительно почитал. Боже, как неловко. Но, блин, это мерзко. Ты же не ебал пингвинов?

— Чего?! — спрашивает Стив, вытаращив глаза и явно забыв про испытанный вот только что оргазм.

Дэнни ещё немного отодвигается.

— Морские котики насилуют пингвинов — так сказали в передаче про животных. Мне было очень стыдно перед Грэйс, знаешь ли. Вот я и спрашиваю. Стив МакГаррет, скажи мне честно: ты ведь не ебал пингвинов? А то я не знаю даже, как...

— Господи. — Ответил Стив. — Это всё проклятая биология. Морские котики действительно находят пингвинов достаточно соблазнительными. Эта их окраска. Форма тела… И, ей-богу, многие из них действительно мерзкие похотливые маленькие сучки. Но, Дэнни. Я не насильник.

— Это было "нет"?

— Это было "нет". Шкурой клянусь. 

Дэнни удовлетворенно выдохнул и придвинулся обратно. Прилёг рядом, задумчиво уставился в потолок, поглаживая удивительно безволосую грудь Стива. Член у того снова заинтересованно приподнялся. 

Морские котики очень выносливы. И если пингвинов они называют похотливыми сучками, то вот сами...

Стив вдруг выдохнул и подозрительно засопел.

— Чего?

— Я тут вдруг понял. Твоя жилетка... Ты меня использовал! Использовал мои инстинкты против меня. Это, знаешь ли, возмутительно!

— Чего?!

— Белая рубашка, чёрная жилетка, белая грудь. Мелкий. Вертлявый. Крикливый. Да ты... У меня на тебя сразу встал, чтоб ты знал.

Дэнни нахмурился.

— Это ты так тонко намекаешь, что весь твой стояк на меня — исключительно твои древние инстинкты. Я по-твоему слишком похож на пингвина?! Это, знаешь ли, довольно унизительно!

— Пингвины милые. А ты слишком много болтаешь. Тебе что, нечем рот заткнуть? И надень жилетку, а то без неё не то.

— И то правда. Не про пингвинов, конечно, а про рот. Хотя знаешь, у меня есть для тебя кое-что покрепче.

В конце концов, Дэнни вовсе не похож на пингвина. Да любой пингвин в сравнении — щенок! Хрена пингвиньего там курам на смех, а уж в сравнении с членом самого Дэнни…

И сейчас он это докажет.


End file.
